


Ray Palmer imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Ray Palmer imagines from my tumblrs





	1. Public sex headcanons (nsfw)

· Ray’s a wholesome boy

· but he lowkey loves public sex with you

· you discovered this after giving him an impromptu blowjob in the laundry room of the waverider

· he would never admit it but he secretly gets off on the thrill of getting caught

· it’s all the thrill he can handle really

· just thinking about doing the things John talks about gives him anxiety

· Charlie is always trying to guess his kink

· “even saints gotta have a dirty secret”

· he took you to a fancy restaurant for your anniversary and ended up fucking you in the bathroom before dessert arrived

· and gave you a handy under the table at a ‘20s speakeasy you were undercover at

· Sara did however did catch you and Ray mid sex in the lab one time

· she promised to never speak of it (especially to John or Charlie) but that still put a damper on Ray’s exhibitionist streak for a while

· until a few months later when he dragged you into the cargo bay to makeout which resulted in you riding his cock on top some supply boxes


	2. Ray being an ass man headcanons (nsfw)

· Ray is an ass man

· especially when it comes to your ass in particular

· when he has your cock in his mouth his hands are always on your ass

· he can’t get enough of the way they feel in his palms

· everyone sees him staring at your ass when you walk by

· “obvious much Ray?”

· “what? No? I wasn’t-”

· so much ass worshiping during sex

· anytime you’re on seperate missions you send him pics of your ass

· it drives him wild

· and he can’t wait to get back to the waverider and see that ass in person


	3. Catching Ray masturbating headcanons (nsfw)

· Ray was never one for masturbating

· he always felt dirty doing it

· but when he met you he couldn’t stop fantasizing about you

· one day you were walking past his room and heard your name muttered from behind the door

· you stopped in your tracks and heard it again

· you stormed into his room thinking he was in trouble

· but instead you found him sitting at his desk, his pants around his ankles stroking his cock

· when Ray saw you he panicked and fell out of his chair trying to cover himself

· Ray started profusely apologizing as he got back in his chair and struggled getting his cock in his pants again

· you just smirked and walked over to him

· got down on your knees and gave him a blowjob

· Ray’s fantasies finally came to life

· and it wouldn’t be the last time either


	4. Riding Ray headcanons (nsfw)

· Ray never does anything without putting in his 110%

· which includes sex

· he loves it when you ride him

· and one night he wouldn’t let you stop

· orgasm after orgasm you just kept riding him

· in every position possible

· in his lap

· cowboy

· reverse cowboy

· you keep asking him if he needed a break

· but he tells you to keep going

· until he hits the orgasm that makes him pass out

· he wakes up a minute later and you already have a wet towel on his forehead

· and putting on your robe to grab him some food and water from the waveriders kitchen

· he likes you nursing him back to health


	5. Secret hook up headcanons (nsfw)

· Ray is a terrible liar

· anytime someone asks him where he’s been he just stutters until you save him

· “well you know- uh- i was just-”

· “Ray was helping me sort out the chore wheel”

· Mick caught you guys making out in the cargo bay one time

· he grunted and walked away but you knew you wouldn’t have to worry about him telling anyone

· you and Ray’s shirts once got swapped after a hookup

· “Y/N, isn’t that Ray’s shirt?”

· “why yes it is Nate, they must have gotten mixed up in the laundry”

· Zari has her suspicions

· “so Ray, I’ve noticed you and Y/N have been spending a lot of time together”

· “we’re teammates Z, he and I have to spend a lot of time together”

· “whatever you say”

· you were surprised how long you were able to actually keep it a secret

· until Gideon ratted you out

· “Gideon where’s Ray and Y/N? They were supposed to be in the bullpen 10 minutes ago”

· “Mister Palmer and Mister Y/L/N are being intimate in the lab Miss Lance”

· “they’re what?!”

· “i knew it”

· “not now Zari”


End file.
